heartbreaks will be mended by the kids of Team Galaxy
by coffeemaniac123456
Summary: did you know that Ben had a twin sister, and did you know that there is a plumber team named Team Galaxy, neither did Rook or ben know about his team, or that their sisters were team members of this "rumor has it" dangerous team
1. meeting Team Galaxy

Plumber Data Files

Name: Lena "Lenny" Tennyson

Age: 16

Relatives: Benjamin Kirby Tennyson (Twin/older brother)

Gwendolyn "Gwen" Tennyson (1st cousin)

Magister Maxwell "Max" Tennyson (Grandfather)

Enlay Magenta Benson (3rd cousin/best friend)

Personality: hard headed, aggressive, perky, impulsive, and caring, she cares for her friends' and family's safety and is told she can be a real joy

Appearance: shoulder length brown hair, yellow eyes

Wears no sleeved Hoodie, dark blue ripped up jean, wears a stereotypical alien head necklace, and black tennis shoes, she wears a ring on her left index finger that has the omnitrix symbol on it

Relationship status: Single, and currently not looking for a love life

Height: 5'5

Weight: 120

Name: Enlay "Lay" Magenta Benson

Age: 16 ½

Relatives: Margret "Marty" Tennyson (mother)

Lenard "Wild Man" Star Mino Benson (father) (deceased)

Kirby "River" Tennyson (Grandfather)

Magister Maxwell "Max" Tennyson (Great Uncle)

Lena "Lenny" Tennyson (3rd cousin/best friend)

Jinkx (her megawatt pet)(male)

Personality: Sweet, smart, crazy, and wild, she can start a party but also end it if needed. Head strong and willed she could easily end a fight but start one if angered

Appearance: Wears a black Tank Top, a black studded belt and white ripped skinny jeans, has ankle length dark brown hair that is put into a high pony tail, wears a silver claw scratch necklace, and a plumber badge ring on her right pinky finger

Height: 5'3

Weight: 130

Relationship status: Not in a current relationship, titled as a heartbreaker

Name: May G "Emmy" Kalloway

Age: 19

Relatives: Corvo (little brother) (Convict)

Fistrick (Uncle) (Convict)

Cecelia "Casey" Kalloway (Mother) (deceased)

Mallo "Lucky" Kalloway (Father) (deceased)

Derby "Mixey" Kalloway (little brother) (deceased)

Personality: Sweet, kind, and protective until her family other than her little brother, Corvo all died, now she aggressive, quiet, and serious

Appearance: long brown fluffy teased hair, white slicked down side bangs, and a long black stripe in the middle of her hair, a white bra, a fish net tank, and black shorts, she wears knee high black boots and a locket with her family photo inside

Height: 5'11

Weight: 156

Relationship status: since she is distant from people she doesn't know, she doesn't have and can't hold down a relationship

Name: Woodland "Woody" Sparks

Age: 14

Relatives: Cortalla Cerbistint (Alien Mother)

Martin Sparks (Human Father)

Stevio Sparks (Little brother)

Personality: Playful, and energetic she is also loyal, brave and sometimes over protective

Appearance: orange wolf ears, white boy cut hair, and silver eyes

She wears a white tank yellow sweat pants and green sandals

Height: 4'3

Weight: 99

Relationship: is told she is too young to have a boyfriend

Name: Marko Sweet

Age: 20

Relatives: None

Personality: Crazy, warm, and uplifting

Appearance: Wears a regular plumber outfit, and has a Mecha Bow and arrows

Height: 6'1

Weight: 199

Relationship: has a crush on May G Kalloway

Name: Lieutenant Red Lux

Age: 26

Relatives: Major Simon Lux (Father)

Dallia Minda (Fiancée)

Morton Minda (soon to be Step son)

Personality: Brave, by the book, and very serious

Appearance: regular plumber uniform and a normal blaster

Height: 6'4

Weight 200

Relationship: He has a fiancée

Name: Ronald Mackaboy

Age: 18

Relatives: Caroline Sean (ex-fiancée)

Joel Mackaboy (brother)

Personality: Different and cunning, he steals Lieutenant Lux's Thunder a lot

Appearance: Attractive and unique, he has a pure heart

Height: 6'0

Weight: ?

Relationship: He has a crush on Miss Rook Shar Blonko, of Revvonah

Well, that's the team, I hope you keep on reading and you can pick the pairings if you want. Anyway the first chapter will be on How Lenny and her twin brother Ben reunite and how May G sees her brother get put in jail again. Also in the first chapter Rook Shar gets re-stationed on earth.

-Kalli


	2. Family is closer than you think

It was just a peaceful day in Bellwood, everyone was living their peaceful lives, and the aliens were living theirs in Undertown. It was perfect

Until a spacecraft came out of nowhere and crashed into the earth, Rook and Ben was passing through when the ship crashed into earth itself, they ran to the craft

"Rook! Do you think they are ok?"

"I'm not certain Ben, maybe if we can open the ship we can see if they need help." Said Rook

It had been months since that happened with the Bens, and everything was much more peaceful

Rook was able to open the ship, and the person in the ship was non other than Rook Shar herself

"Rook Shar!"

"Yes, it's me."

"What are you doing here? And why aren't you on Revonnah?" asked Rook

"Because, I was re-stationed here, and I was recruited into Team Galaxy. Any more questions?" said the cat girl

"Team Galaxy! You mean that intergalactic battle squad, the team that is so dangerous that it holds the record for most injuries… IN AN HOUR!" screamed the girl's brother

"Yes, and I don't need my brother telling me what I can and can't do. So, if you don't mind." She said gathering her bag and heading to the base

"ROOK SHAR! THIS CONVERSATION IS NOT OVER!" screamed the angered Rook

"Rook? Are you ok?"

"NO! What is she thinking, that team is dangerous and she's walking towards the base like she does not care about it, like, so what if its dangerous, she does not care if she gets KILLED!" screamed the upset cat

"I'm taking that as a no."

Rook and Ben got back into their truck and headed to the base

They parked the truck and walked to a group of people

"Hey, grandpa? Who are those people?"

"They're Team Galaxy, one of the best battle teams"

"Best! They hold a record for most injuries, when you are out in the field, you are not supposed to get any injuries." Said Rook

When Rook said that, it caught the attention of a girl in Team Galaxy.

"And exactly what would you know about THIS team? What do we do? Do you know what are abilities and specialties are?" said the girl

Ben looked at the girl who made Rook very uneasy and he couldn't believe it, it was his cousin Enlay

"Enlay! What are you doing here?" said Ben

Enlay looked at the boy and she couldn't believe her eyes

"Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, my beloved cousin, and biggest dork of the millennium. How ya been."

"Good, but do you mind explaining what you're doing here?"

"Not at all, and to answer your question, Me, Lenny, and May G are Plumbers and team members of Team Galaxy."

"Lenny is part of Team Galaxy!?" Ben screamed

Rook looked at the two and seen similarities between them, same hair color, same skin coloring, same eye shape

"Are you related to this girl Ben?"

Enlay and Ben looked at Rook

"Yeah, she's my 3rd cousin."

"AND I'M HIS TWIN SISTER!" said a girl who pounced for Ben

The girl tackled Ben and he was shocked that it was his own little twin sister, Lena

"Lena! What's this about Enlay saying you and her are team members of Team Galaxy"

"Well, Grandpa Max told Auntie Margret about the Plumbers and she agreed to have Enlay join the Plumbers, and then I convinced Mom and Dad to allow ME to join, so here we are!"

"What!"

"Girl's! We have to head out now, say goodbye for now and after you can catch up!"

Enlay, Lena, May G, and the other girls including Rook Shar who was hidden looked up to their team leader, Lieutenant Red Lux

The guys and the girls all stood up straight in attention

"Sir, Yes, Sir." Team Galaxy screamed

They grabbed their gear and headed to the team's ship

Max looked at his grandson and asked

"So, Ben. How does it feel to know that family is closer than you think."


	3. The very lives of these kids

After Team Galaxy left, Ben found himself totally lost

"Why is Lena in the Plumbers? Why is Enlay in the Plumbers?"

Ben was so busy freaking out he didn't notice that rook was walking off, Ben turned around and seen that he was leaving and ran to his friend

"Where you going Rook."

"My room."

"Why." Asked Ben

"Because, I don't want to be here after Rook Shar gets back, I already have to much on me at the moment and I don't need Rook Shar telling me 'I told you so" right now."

"Why buddy? What's wrong?"

Rook turned around with a sad look on his face

"Rayona said that if I wasn't going to try to make an effort in our relationship, than maybe it would be better if we went our separate ways." Rook said looking at the floor

"Then maybe she wasn't even worth the effort Rook, you're a Plumber, you cant go running off every time she felt upset, or she wanted help, could you. And she could've done what she wanted from you, she could've came down to earth to see you."

Rook looked at Ben like he had a point

"Rook, if SHE couldn't put the same effort in your relationship like she was asking from you, than she isn't even worth it, you should just go out and find someone else, someone who will be worth the effort, someone who will do everything they can just to be with you."

Rook took his eyes off the floor and a smile grew on his face

"Thank you Ben, although I wish she didn't slap me when I said that her logic was that of a spoiled child's."

Ben laughed and they heard Team Galaxy's ship come back to the garage

Rook looked at the ship when Enlay stepped out

Enlay had her hair up this time and her hair was lifted up off the ground, she wasn't wearing her battle armor that she left in, instead she wore a strapless black top and jean shorts with a string with feathers going down then

Rook looked at Enlay like he was looking at an angel, he slightly blush when she locked eyes with him

"Best not look for too long sug, you'll go blind." Said Enlay who tucked her side bangs behind her ears

Rook felt his cheeks heat up more and he looked away

The moment was ruined when one of the girls screamed

Everyone looked up to see a Nosedeenian (A.K.A a megawhatt) come out of the shadows

"JINKX! Come here right now!" Enlay screamed to her troublemaking friend

The Megawhatt didn't listen to the girl, instead he flew around and shocked everyone

Enlay got mad and a flash of yellow electricity surged around the girl

12 years ago

When Enlay was younger, her father who was also a Plumber was testing a blaster out in the desert with her. She noticed a Nosedeenian out in the field where the new blaster was being tested, and she ran out to try and save it from the deadly blast. Her father's partner didn't notice that she was out there and he shot the blaster and hit both the Nosedeenian and Enlay herself. The small alien's electric powers and the girl's body fused together, which weakened the alien for a moment but knocked Enlay unconscious for hours

Back to original time

The girl was surrounded by yellow electricity, the only thing that you could see of her was the shape of her body and her hair. Her eyes were white and her mouth was now that shape of the nosedeenian's.

Everyone except Team galaxy and Rook looked surprised

"Now! Jinkx, calm down or I will use force." The girl said in a virtual type of voice

The Megawhatt lowered to the ground where the girl returned to her human state and picked up her little friend, she turned around where everyone except the people who already knew looked totally and completely surprised

"I know, I have this little guys powers, well not all of them. When this happened, the only thing I obtained from that accident was this guy's speed and flight abilities, nothing dangerous."

Rook looked at the girl, not in terror or in shock, but like it didn't matter, like she was still that sharp tongued, beautiful, mystery that he didn't know but want to get to know

Enlay then looked at Ben, Rook Shar, and some of the people who didn't know about her powers

"OH! Stop staring like I'm some sort of freak show, all of you see weirder things everyday." She yelled at the people who then rubbed the back of their necks, looked away, or whistled off to the side

"Rook Shar, since you're new to Team Galaxy ill explain later, Ok." She said with a wink

-In Rook Shar and Enlay's Room-

"So Enlay is it? What is that power that you have, and why do we not have separate rooms? I'm not trying to sound like I'm being mean or anything like that, its just this is a plumber's base. I thought that no one had to share rooms." She said trying not to sound rude

"Ok, first question… It happened when I was 4, I got in the way of a blaster that was being experimented on and me and my little Jinkx's powers got fused together, I can control it, but the reason some people looked a little worried was because my powers are unstable without Jinkx around. Some people in the experiment and gadget department are working on a thing that I can take with me so I don't need Jinkx around me all the time."

Enlay took out a frame with her and her father in it, and handed it to Rook Shar

"That's me and my Dad, after that happened with the blaster, I lost all of the very few memories I had of him and me. I was in a coma for two months and when I woke up, he had went out on a mission and he got killed, my family doesn't talk that much about him being a brave man, they only talk about his mistakes but I know what he was."

Rook Shar looked at the picture and a tear rolled down her face

"I'm so sorry Enlay."

"It's ok, oh and question numero dos (number two) it's a thing with space and new recruits and all, but Lieutenant Lux says that it's for team building. He's full of crap so if he says something noble, don't listen to it."

"That's a way of putting it."

"Hehe, and I know Rook's your brother, and I'm just gonna say this cause I don't like to keep secrets, but I think he's Hot."

Rook Shar made a barf face and looked at Enlay like she was about to be sick

"If you're gonna puke, go to the john and do it." Enlay said

"My Brother? As in Rook Blonko? Rook?" Rook Shar said

"Yes, Yes, AND double, triple, quadruple, YES!" Enlay said looking at the girl who looked almost sick

"Oh that was not something I needed to hear after dinner."

"WILL YOU STOP IT ALREADY, so what, I'm not the type of girl who stares at a pretty face and goes nuts about it. I'm a 'I only say things once and if you didn't hear me the first time then too bad' type of girl so no worries, ok sweetie."

"Ok, and if my brother likes you back, then you have my blessing."

"And exactly what are you on, cool cat."

The two girls laughed and talked the rest of the night, but one girl wasn't as happy as the others

-Somewhere right outside Bellwood-

May G Kalloway sat in the wet grass staring at the stars, waiting for someone to come and see the unhappy girl. She looked at the stars and thought about her family which she lost in a fire

"I'm sorry papa, that shouldn't have even happened to y'all. Everything in our life was going so well, Mama found a place where she could open her bakery, you got a promotion at work, and we had a new addition to the family. I just wish I could've took you and mama's place, then you wouldn't be gone." Said the broken girl, she looked to her knees and started to cry, tears rolling down her face

She was so busy crying she didn't notice that her brother Corvo, one of fistrick's "bros" and his nephew was behind her

"But if you took their place then I would be without the best sister in the world."

"Corvo, I thought you and uncle Fistrick was in the slammer."

"Emphasis on WAS, and I wouldn't think you'd be so cold talking to the only family that you got."

"You're a disappointment Corvo, you always have been, you always got in trouble at school, got put in Juvenile detention a lot, and you put a LOT of stress on Ma and Pa."

"I'm trying to change, but I followed Uncle Fistrick back to the dark side, and now I'm so deep in I'm now forever labeled a criminal and a con. I just came here to see my only true family."

"Too little, too late to make a promise that you'll change now isn't it."

"I knew you didn't ever care, I guess I'm always going to be a mistake in everyone's eyes."

Corvo walked off and he turned around to see that he had stopped

"At least let me drive you to the park, that's always the place that you had me drive you to get to your place, I know you never wanted me to know where you lived so how bout that?"

"Fine, but…can you do me one thing."

"Sure, what?"

May G got up and ran to her brother and hugged him, she hugged tighter and she started to cry

"Come to the graves with me, I always had to face that terrible place alone, and I always have to go the alone to change out Ma and Pa's flowers. Please!"

He hugged her back and he agreed

"I'm going to tell Uncle FistRick I'm done, I'm going to clean the slate, for you big sis."

-At the home of Ben Tennyson-

"Lena! I can't believe my eye's, look at how grown up you are." Said her father, Carl

"Oh Carl, that's so like you to spoil our daughter."

"With Compliments Sandra, I was just saying how mature she has gotten."

Ben and Lena looked at their parents and she couldn't believe after she left 10 years ago for her boarding school that they still haven't changed

"Well, I'm going to take Lena to her room Ok, BYE."

The twins walked toward Ben's room where he laid two of their mom's yoga mats on the floor, and laid some sheets on top of it

"Here's some blankets and here's a pillow." He said handing his confused sister a pillow and a fluffy blanket

"What happened to my room?"

"Mom turned it into a workout room, she seen a opportunity to stay in shape and she took it."

Lena looked at her brother and then to the door, a big mischievous smile grew on her face and she ran towards the door.

"I WANT TO SEE."

"NO, MOM BARELY ALLOWS ANYONE IN THERE UNLESS SHES IN THERE!"

The girl ran towards where her room used to be and her brother ran after her, she opened the door and she couldn't believe it

She laughed and fell on the floor

"Mom is really on this health thing isn't she, oh my gosh I can't breath."

"Not the way I thought you'd react."

"Let go to bed, I'm glad barely anything changed with anyone, I'm glad to be home."

"And we're glad you're home to sweet heart." Their parents said

Ben and Lena went into the room they would now be sharing and gone to bed,

Rook Shar on her first day off being on earth made a new and really good friend,

Rook possibly found the girl that was worth the world,

Lena and Ben were reunited as the mischevious team they were and was together once again, and May G and Corvo is on the path to being siblings once again

What will happen next, stay for the next chapter, and find out what's in store for the Kids of Team Galaxy and the world around them


End file.
